


Worth a shot

by UnicornBooklion



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Comic Con, Cosplay, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Soulmate AU, dan howell pov, non youtuber au, platonic phan, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBooklion/pseuds/UnicornBooklion
Summary: Dan isn't so sure about going to Comic Con alone, until he meets a certain raven-haired boy....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at phanfiction, so it won't be perfect, but I hope you enjoy!

When Matt called to say that he was sick and wouldn’t make it to Comic Con, Dan’s first thought had been to not go either. After all, what was a John without his Sherlock? But, after thinking about it for a while, he decided that it wouldn’t be worth missing one of his favourite events of the year. Plus, he thought, he could meet someone nice there, maybe even make a couple of friends.  
Once he got there the next day, all his nerves were gone. He wasn’t the only one who didn’t have a group or partner, and, if anything, being alone made finding his way through the crowd easier.  
After an hour or so of wandering around, looking at everything with an excitement worth of a child, he bumped into someone nearly as tall as him. The stranger didn’t show any signs of being bothered or even of having noticed the collision, so Dan just walked away, slightly dizzy because of the flash of colours that he had seen after touching the other person.  
He visited a few more stands and greeted a couple of actors before deciding it was time to go home. As he was leaving the building, he ran into the tallest Sherlock he’d seen all day, and he was about to say sorry when the stranger turned around and started mumbling. “Oh my gosh, I’m really sorry, it’s the second time I’ve hit you today, isn’t it? Are you leaving?” Dan was starting to see things he’d never seen before, the world was slowly changing from black and white to loads of beautiful colours, and he could only nod to the other boy’s words as he tried to process everything he was seeing.  
“John? Are you still with me, John guy?”  
“Y-yes, sorry. What were you saying?”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to stay with me, if you aren’t in a hurry, of course.”  
Dan thought about the proposal for a few seconds. He’d only heard about colours in fairy tales, when they talked about… soulmates. Was it possible that the boy with raven hair was his? He decided that it was worth a shot and, besides, he had nothing to do at home.  
They stayed together for the rest of the afternoon, and the more the time passed, the more colours that appeared and the stronger they got.  
When it was time to go home, Dan was a bit sad. He had instantly clicked with the other boy, whose name was Phil, and he didn’t want to say goodbye. Fortunately, his Sherlock gave him his number and, right before leaving, he whispered “I do see it too”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second part, hope you enjoy!

When Dan got to his flat, the abscense of colour suddenly hit him. He'd been to busy making sure he didn't lose Phil's number and storing his favourite moments of the evening in his mind palace to notice all the colours slowly fading while he walked home. It wasn't exactly a nice feeling, but it wasn't that bad either.  
He guessed he'd have to get used to colours appearing and disappearing for the rest of his life. How could people stand it? It hadn't even been an hour and he already missed them nearly as much as John had missed Sherlock in the two years he'd been gone.  
He called Phil. He was pretty sure he wouldn't answer, his phone had died mid-selfie with Benedict Cumberbatch, but it still gave him a feeling of safety, the warmth of knowing his plant boy wouldn't forget him just like that.  
He was rather surprised when Phil actually answered. He had no idea of what to say, so he just mumbled a quiet hi and prayed for his friend to have something to say. "Hello, who's this?" "Hmm... it's Dan", he didn't hear anything, so he added "Dan Howell, John boy from Comic Con". "Oh, hi Dan! I'm guessing you wanna hang out sometime?" Dan didn't really know what he wanted to do yet, but he decided to give it a shot "Hum, yeah, I was thinking about going to Speedy's tomorrow? They're doing a live music night and the pianist they usually hire plays pretty well, so I thought it'd be nice". "Sure! Can I pick you up at quarter past six?" "Of course! See yah!" Dan hung up without waiting for Phil's response. Could that be considered a date? He'd never been on a date before, and, besides, he didn't see Phil as more than a friend. Were you supposed to marry your soulmate? Was he gonna end up stuck in a (not so unhappy) marriage, not allowed to meet anyone else? He realised where his thoughts were going and let out a sigh, he really needed to stop overthinking every single thing that happened or didn't happen.  
He didn't sleep exactly well that night, and the next day went by torturously slow. He took a shower, straightened his "hobbit" hair, as everyone who'd ever seen it in its natural state called it, a proceeded to spend Centuries staring at his wardrobe before deciding to dress in all black for the aesthetic, which he hoped Phil appreciated.   
They had a nice walk to the pizza place, both suddenly too awkward to do anything other than small talk. When they got there, they picked a table next to a window with a beautiful view of the river, where they wouldn't be bothered by anyone.  
After eating they decided to stay there a bit longer, all the awkwardness from the previous hours gone, chatting and randomly getting up once in a while to dance.  
As the end of the evening got closer, they decided to go for one last dance. Dan was somewhat nervous, he'd never danced a waltz before and he didn't want to screw up. He mumbled something about not knowing how to do it, and held his friend's hands while the shorter boy directed "One, two, three, back, twist..." Just as Dan was starting to get used to it, the song ended.  
They payed and left the restaurant. The night outside was pretty warm for the middle of October, and they walked in a comfortable silence. When they got to the building where Dan's flat was, they stopped to talk at the door. "Nice dancing, Danny boy, who would've thought it was your first time, huh?" "Definitely not you, Mr Lester, we'll have to repeat some day". Dan finished the sentence with a wink. Phil had made it clear that he wasn't interested in romance either, so they were both quite comfortable with jokingly flirting. Phil stepped a bit closer, and for a second Dan thought he was going to kiss him, but he just raised his hand and said "High five?" "High five". And Dan had never been happier to have gone to a place on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Dan's getting dressed, he spends "Centuries" staring at his wardrobe. This is a pun with the Fall Out Boy song as in "he spent the whole song staring at his wardrobe", just saying.  
> I'd also like to say that I believe that, if they exist, soulmates don't have to be necesssarily romantic partners, which is why in this particular AU Dan & Phil won't get married in ten years, have a kid, etc, but it's okay if you wanna believe they do, that's what the "open" ending is for.   
> Anyways I just wanted to play a bit with the idea of soulmates, I don't know.  
> As always, feedback will be higly appreciated.  
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll try to have chapter two up by next weekend.  
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, have a nice day!


End file.
